Te dejo libre
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Puede que no deje de doler, más eso no significa que no se pueda dar un paso al costado…


**Te dejo libre**

 **Puede que no deje de doler, más eso no significa que no se pueda dar un paso al costado…**

Te dejo libre,

para que busques como dices tu destino,

te dejo libre,

no quiero ser piedra ni estorbo en tu camino,

quien cura el corazon quien lo cura,

cuando de amor quedas herido no hay alibio que tortura,

Te dije que lo entendía – Milo miro con suma tranquilidad al de acuario, a diferencia de este que lo miraba un tanto desesperado por sus palabras – durante la pelea en Asgard me hablaste de tu amistad con Surt, así como también de la promesa que le hiciste – siguió con pasividad que sorprendía – y a enfrentarnos a Loki, te dije que lo entendía – se acercó al de acuario y tomando su mentón le dio un beso suave –

Milo, no…- ese beso era de despedida lo sentía algo se lo decía y no quería –

Hay momentos en los que se debe dar un paso al costado – expreso antes de alejarse dejando aún más impresionado a Camus por sus palabras – y eso es lo que haré – sin más se giró dejando aturdido al francés – cuídate Camus de Acuario – diciendo ello salió del onceavo templo, sin mirar atrás –

Milo, espera no…no es lo que piensas – sus lágrimas corrieron y se olvidó de la última vez que lloro de esa manera, más su consciencia maldita que le trajo de la nada el recuerdo de por quién llorara así – no lo quiero como a ti –

Había soportado tanto por mucho tiempo...

***F***

pero no es facil,

desprenderme de lo que tanto y tanto quiero,

pero es que duele,

cuando te arrancan el corazon quedas desecho oscuro y desierto,

Es solo una práctica – se quejó al recibir casi de lleno el polvo de diamantes –

Practica o no debes concentrarte – le regaño, sin importarle el dolor causado por el congelamiento –

Bueno – ignorando el dolor de su brazo quemado por el hielo, siguió el ritmo de entrenamiento por largo rato hasta que… –

Estas bien? – Miro con cierta molestia la manera en que Milo se movía – si no quieres entrenar fácil vete y no me estorbes – le amonesto antes de girarse y abandonar la arena de batalla –

Milo! – Aioria, Mu y Aldebarán corrieron a la ayuda del peli azul que había caído al suelo sosteniendo su brazo –

Ayuda! Maestro! – llamó el pequeño Mu que sentía como dolor propio el sufrimiento que pasaba el futuro escorpión –

Todo estará bien – calmo el sagitario que había llegado junto al patriarca, al igual que dorado de géminis –

…- sus ojos azules se llenaron de miedo al ver el sufrimiento de griego menor –

***F***

quien cura el corazon quien lo cura,

no hay doctor ni medicina solo un oceano de dudas,

quien cura el corazon quien lo cura,

solo ella si regresa calmara este dolor...

Milo – había ido tras él, para explicarle que no era como lo estaba pensado, que Surt solo representaba un amigo – yo…no es como lo piensas, Surt no…- demonios porque le pasaba eso a él. Nunca se expresaba de esa manera, era cierto, más eso no significaba que lo que no sintiera –

Eres libre…ya no tienes que seguir a mi lado por esa promesa…- interrumpió, no debía ser débil caer nuevamente en lo mismo. Debía tener dignidad. –

No! no me quede a tu lado por una promesa…porque… - sus azules se llenaron de lágrimas, que al terminar de recorrer sus mejillas, se convertían en cristal – porque piensas eso, yo nunca me quede por una promesa…- negó y sintiendo que con lo que haría rompería el hielo que cubría su orgullo que le impedía muchas veces hacer cosas, que sin duda, le ayudarían a cambiar el transcurso de los hechos – yo te amo, solo a ti…- confeso y trato de tomar la mano del griego, más su rechazo lo destrozo –

Camus, tienes un destino que tu deber te impidió cumplir – suspiro y miro tras el francés, allá las lejanías tras el santuario – todo término, no más deber con Atena y la tierra. Somos libres de seguir el destino que queremos, y yo…deseo que seas libre para buscar el tuyo, sin la atadura de una promesa –

Te es tan fácil dejarme atrás…- reclamó con dolor que quiso ocultar tras su molestia –…sería mejor que me dijeras la verdad y…- su mirada que permanecía baja, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, se fijó en la mamo hecha puño del escorpión –

No es fácil! Pero se hace cuando tu corazón se ha roto una y otra vez! Crees que soy de piedra… de hielo? No, Camus, por mucho que tuvieras tus motivos y que los comprendiera, eso no significa que mi corazón lo soporte – su mirada se cristalizo levemente y se maldijo al saberse frágil en esa situación –

Jamás quise herirte y lo sabes! Era mi deber, así como el tuyo lo fue defender a Atena, incluso ante mí….- calló y medito las palabras que los excusaran de haber actuado así en Asgard. Era cierto?, entonces, era cierto que su promesa hecha a Surt valía más que la que le hizo a Milo, porque dejo atrás al escorpión por el dios guerrero –

Te diste cuenta, no? – Solo con ver su ceño levemente fruncido, su boca levemente abierta y sus ojos fijos en algún lugar de su rostro, supo que Camus estaba analizando todo – como te dije, eres libre de decidir sin presiones u compromisos – se giró nuevamente y dio por concluida conversación – no más piedra en tú camino que te impida seguir – susurro para sí mismo, como si tratara de convencerse así mismo de eso –

***F***

te dejo libre,

para que busques como dices tu destino,

te dejo libre,

no quiero ser piedra ni estorbo en tu camino,

pero no es facil,

desprenderme de lo que tanto y tanto quiero,

pero esque duele,

cuando te arrancan el corazon quedas desecho oscuro y desierto,

Perdóname, yo no quise…- sus azules ojos estaban cristalizados y las constantes lagrimas que caían de estos, así como el cristal en el que se convertían eran prueba de que ver al protegido de escorpio en ese estado le dolía – no sabía que te había lastimado tan feo…yo solo quería ser más fuerte…- lloraba sin consuelo. Se había escabullido desde el templo de acuario hasta el cuarto, en el templo del patriarca, que le habían dado a Milo hasta que se recupere –

…- sintió al peli azul removerse, como si tratara de acomodarse mejor –

Milo, yo no quise herirte – repitió, mientras ponía sus manitas en el rostro dormido del griego –

Mmm…Cam...que haces…? – cuestiono apenas abriendo sus ojos –

Milo, perdóname…yo no quería dañarte – apresurado hablo, sin apartar sus manos de rostro trigueño –

No te preocupes…- diciendo ello cayó en la inconciencia nuevamente –

Milo…- llamó en voz baja en tanto de acomodaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. No sabía porque lo hizo, solo sintió que estar allí era reconfortarle –

***M***

Ya te sientes mejor? – cuestionó sin dejar de darle la sopa que Shion le había encargado servirle –

Si, solo fue una fiebre…- asintió con una sonrisa que demostraba la felicidad que le invadía al saber que Camus había ido a verle –

mmm… disculpa, prometo no lastimarte más y quedarme contigo siempre – habló sin pensar que esa promesa lo mantendría unido al escorpión por mucho tiempo….


End file.
